Catalyst Coated Membranes, referred to simply as CCMs, with gaskets used for fuel cells and the like have been developed. A CCM with gaskets is comprised of an electrolyte membrane, on each side of which a gasket and electrode catalyst layers is formed. A process for obtaining a CCM with gaskets, which is disclosed in patent document 1, is knows as one of methods for manufacturing CCMs with gaskets.
The process disclosed in the patent document 1 uses an original fabric roll on which a catalyst coated membrane (CCM) consisting of an electrolyte membrane band on which catalyst layers are formed at regular intervals is wound. The process unwinds the CCM from the original roll to feed it. Then, the process applies pressure to a gasket having openings on the CCM using a pair of rolls to form a CCM with the gasket. The process configured set forth above is capable of manufacturing a plurality of CCMs with gaskets from a band-shaped catalyst coated membrane (CCM).